


[Podfic] You Told Me I'm Golden

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Aftercare Importance, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, sub!Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1534814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Sherlock loves being the submissive partner during sex but he hates the feelings of abandonment that always follow once his Dom leaves, so he swears off sex. Once he and John start living together, a re-evaluation is necessary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] You Told Me I'm Golden

**Author's Note:**

  * For [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/gifts), [The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting/gifts).
  * Inspired by [You Told Me I'm Golden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/493480) by [too many stars to count (imagined_away)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagined_away/pseuds/too%20many%20stars%20to%20count). 



> WARNINGS: This fic contains poorly practiced BDSM (including lack of negotiation and lack of a safeword) and later, a lack of understanding when faced with healthy BDSM. It features a character experiencing sub drop due to lack of proper after care. Please do not take this story as an example of how-to BDSM, and be warned if anything discussed/depicted in this fic will be triggering for you.
> 
> Requested by The_Girl_Who_Got_Tired_of_Waiting

Length: 32:54  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/3163ky5wyrswc8i/You+Told+Me+I%27m+Golden.mp3#39;m_Golden.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/you-told-me-im-golden) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [The Things We Lost in the Fire (piano cover)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CHNkHBOCvPY) - Bastille

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover art for the Podfic of 'You Told Me I'm Golden'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1877175) by [Cleo_Calliope](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cleo_Calliope/pseuds/Cleo_Calliope)




End file.
